The present disclosure relates generally to the field of signal receivers. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to signal separation in an environment having multiple signal sources transmitting on the same channel.
Electronic warfare systems generally used in military operations receive a mixture of multiple simultaneously existing RF signals. The mixed signals need to be separated in order to accurately identify the individual RF signals for better situation awareness.
Conventional systems use a bank of filters to separate signals that do not overlap in time and frequency, and are able to detect signals present in different channels. However, signals often overlap in time and frequency, and a conventional bank of filters may be incapable of separating such signals. This may result in a receiver (e.g., of an electronic warfare system) of not being able to identify multiple signals present on the same channel.
What is needed is a system and method for separating multiple signals received by an electronic warfare system or other receiver system such that multiple signals present in a co-channel are separated without prior knowledge of the signals and how the signals are mixed.